1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of content and/or data delivery over a network. More particularly, the present invention is related in one exemplary aspect to apparatus and methods for enabling various options or functionalities for programming content.
2. Description of Related Technology
Recent advances in digital information processing and technology have made a range of services and functions available for delivery to consumers at their premises for very reasonable prices or subscription fees. Various methods of delivering media content such as video to end users or consumers are known. For example, when the consumer requests television services (such as from a cable, satellite, or terrestrial network service provider), the service provider generally installs a host or terminal device, such as a set-top box (STB), or a gateway configured to provide content to other devices in communication with the gateway (such as wireless or mobile devices). The terminal device provides access to the network media content at the consumer's premises. Additionally, content may be provided to other consumer devices via communication by the service provider with entities in other networks. The service provider (e.g., multiple systems operator or MSO) delivers the content over the various program channels subscribed by a particular user, as determined by a network or other content source, via the MSO network and STB or other network configurations as discussed above.
Accordingly, the foregoing services may be provided and delivered to the user via a wide variety of different equipment environments including, inter alia, cable modems, WiFi™ or WiMAX hubs, Ethernet hubs, gateways, switches and routers, computers, servers, cable or satellite networks and associated set-top boxes, and PSTNs. These services are provided for a fee, such as a monthly subscription fee or per-usage fee.
The provided services and functions may include for example digital content or programming (movies, etc.), digital video-on-demand (VOD), personal video recorder (PVR) and networked PVR (nPVR), Internet Protocol television (IPTV), digital media playback and recording, as well high speed Internet access and IP-based telephony (e.g., VoIP). Other services available to network users include access to, and recording of, digital music (e.g., MP3 files), as well local area networking (including wire-line and wireless local area networks) for distributing these services throughout the user's premises, and beyond. Network-delivered or network-based gaming and applications (“apps”) have also each recently come to the forefront as popular content areas for subscribers.
In order to increase subscriber awareness (and viewership) of the delivered content, networks deliver so-called “promotions” for these events. A promotion might comprise, e.g., a short clip or compilation of scenes from a promoted event, which is constructed so as to pique viewer interest. Promotions are interspersed within a particular channel's other programming (such as during breaks between programs). A promotion may be linked to the channel on which it is displayed, or may be unrelated to any particular channel or group of channels (such as e.g., VOD or PPV content). Promotions may be disposed within the programming schedule so as to occur at predetermined times where their efficacy is considered greatest. For example, a promotion might comprise a brief video trailer with associated audio content of a movie which has the same actors, or similar theme/genre, to that currently viewed by the subscriber.
Alternatively, promotions may comprise small animated or static graphics (and sometimes associated audio) disposed in a visible but largely non-intrusive region of the viewer's display, which briefly promote a given event or series of events. As a simple example, a small iconic basketball may briefly dribble across the lower portion of the viewer's display region, followed by the words “NBA Finals on XYZ TV July 25 at 8:00 pm EST” or the like. Further, static graphic or animated promotions may be displayed in a non-intrusive portion of an electronic program guide (EPG).
Promotions generally alert a viewer as to the substance of the promoted event, and the date and time that the event would be aired or otherwise be made accessible. However, prior art technologies require the viewer to not only remember the information given in the promotion, but also proceed through a series of complex steps in order to e.g., schedule a viewing of the promoted event, receive a reminder of the promoted event, and/or immediately view the promoted event. For example, the viewer must program his/her recording device to record the promoted event at the specified date and time, and then after the specified date and time, cause the device to play the recording. A viewer viewing the promotion in an EPG will similarly have to access a listing for the appropriate channel, locate the promoted event in the listing, and set the system to play, record or remind the viewer of the event when it occurs.
In addition to the complexity and extra effort required to effectuate such activities, there is often a significant decline in a given user's motivation to watch or record the event. That is to say, if the promoted event is something that the prospective viewer is only marginally interested in, they may be dissuaded from viewing or recording the event, as doing so requires too much effort. Further, even the more motivated viewer may simply forget to program their recording device or tuner/receiver, such as where they get distracted by another subsequent promotion. Still further, it is well known that a viewer's motivation to view particular programming may wane as a function of time lapsed after the promotion, thereby making them less likely to view or record the event as time goes on.
Additionally, with the vast number of channels now available, it is often difficult for the viewer to remember on which network a given show is appearing, and/or the date and time for a particular event. Moreover, some shows or events now air on multiple networks at different days/times, making this proposition even more difficult.
In light of the foregoing, an improved apparatus and method for scheduling various activities (such as tuning, viewing, and/or recording) relating to delivered content is needed. Such improved apparatus and methods would ideally both (i) relieve the viewer from having to take burdensome additional actions (such as programming their DVR or EPG) to schedule these activities, and (ii) allow for contemporaneous scheduling of these activities with promotional events, when viewer motivation and opportunity is piquede.